Harry potter et la déesse du mal
by mel360
Summary: Harry Potter entre en 5e année( je ne peut pas m'empecher de changer le 5e tome pcq je trouve qu'il fini trop mal) il a 15 ans bien sur et il fait la connaissant de certaine personne qui vont changer sa vie et de nouvelle aventure au menu
1. Le cauchemar

Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar  
  
Harry assit dans le salon des Dursley alla regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un hibou de ses amis. À la place il vit Voldemort et tout ces mangemort autour de lui. Il alla vite chercher sa baguette magique dans sa valise.  
  
-Allez vite vous cacher cria Harry en redescendant du premier étage. Voldemort ouvrit la porte a l'aide d'un alohomora Pris de panique Harry alla se cacher derrière le fauteuil du salon. -Harry se n'est pas la peine de te cacher je te retrouverai alors sort de ta cachette tu na plus deux ans Harry. Dit Voldemort assez fort pour que les Dursley au sous-sol puissent l'entendre. Je pourrai le stupéfixer pensa Harry. -STUPÉFIX cria Harry en sortant de sa cachette. Voldemort l'avais vu et il s'était tassé. -AVADA KADAVVVVV...  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un rêve un simple rêve se dit-il Au même moment il entendit cogner à sa fenêtre. Il avait 4 hiboux, il reconnu hedwidge et coq mais il ne connaissait pas les autres. Il décida d'ouvrir le paquet que coq avait apporté.  
  
Cher Harry,  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!  
J'esper que tes moldu ne te font pas la vie trop dure. Tu pourras venir chez nous pour les 3 dernières semaines de vacance. On viendra te chercher  
demain à 13h30.  
Ron P.S Hermione est devenu préfet, j'espert qu'elle ne nous fera pas la vie  
trop dure.  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il déballa le paquet en papier kraft que coq avais apporté avec la lettre. C'était un abonnement a quidditch magasine et un gâteau (sûrement de mme Wesley). Harry regarda maintenant se que Hedwidge lui avait apporter.  
  
Cher Harry, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, je suis présentement en Bulgarie chez Victor Kum. Pour tout dire il vient agaçant a la fin. J'ai aussi été nommé préfet. J'ai une  
bonne nouvelle j'ai rencontrer Sirius, il va très bien et te fait dire  
bonjour. On se voit dans le Poudlard Express le premier septembre.  
Amitié  
Hermione xxx  
  
Hermione lui avait offert un livre. C'était l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait écrit un message à l'intérieur.  
  
Comme sa je ne serai pas toujours la seule a tout savoir.  
Hermione  
  
Harry éclata a nouveau de rire. Il avait aussi un livre sur l'équipe de quidditch de bulgarie. Il regarda les 2 hibou qui restait un au pelage gris et l'autre c'était un grand duc (sûrement de l'école pensa Harry) Il détacha la lettre de la chouette au pelage gris c'était Sirius il avait été très bref.  
  
Bonne fête Harry, Je n'est pas le temps de t'écrire les détraqueur mon retrouver. Je par pour la Bulgarie je ne te dit pas ou en particulier au cas ou la lettre serai  
intercepter.  
Sniff  
p.s je t'envoierai un cadeau quand tu sera a Poudlard  
  
Il pris l'enveloppe du collège, elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude il avait c'est fourniture et Harry en revenait pas.  
  
Cher m. Potter, Vu que Dubois a terminer il a deux ans nous avons plus de capitaine pour l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Moi, le directeur et Dubois on a juger  
que vos serai le meilleur pour accomplir cette fonction. Envoyer votre  
hibou pour me confirmer si vous accepter.  
Mes plus sincères salutations  
Directrice adjointe M. Mcgonagal.  
  
Il avait aussi une lettre de Hagrid.  
  
BONNE ANIVERSAIRE HARRY!!! Hagrid  
  
Il lui avait envoyé des caramels durs. Harry je recoucha en pensant que demain il allait allez chez Ron. 


	2. Weasley

Chapitre 2 : Weasley  
  
À 13h30 comme prévus m. Weasley et Ron arrivèrent par la poudre de cheminette. Les Dursley avait l'air content de sens débarrasser. Ron alla chercher les valises de Harry et parti par la poudre de cheminette il cria ''Le Terrier''. Harry dit au revoir a sa tante et a son oncle et parti par la poudre de cheminette. Chez les Weasley rien n'avait changé. Mme. Weasley le pris dans ces bras et le serra contre elle. Quelque minute après M. Weasley arriva dans la cheminer. Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ron. Harry aperçu la porte de la chambre de Percy entre ouverte il ouvrit la porte pour lui dire salut et il vit que Pénélope était la. Pas dans sa chambre mais dans l'âtre de la cheminer.  
  
-Salut Percy dit Harry et Ron ensemble -Sortez, sortez immédiatement. -Au revoir Pénélope et Percy et ils s'enalèrent en riant de la face que Percy avant quand t-il son entrer dans sa chambre. L'heur vint d'aller au lit. Harry vit le même rêve qu'il faisait a toute les nuits mais cette fois si c'était chez les Weasley -étrange se dit-il en se réveillant. Tout à coup Harry entendit une intonation venant du rez de chausser. Lui et Ron alla voir M et Mme Weasley si trouvait et Percy descendit précipitamment. Harry aperçu Voldemort. -Que veut tu Tom dit Harry -Ne m'appelle pas Tom... pas se nom moldu cria Voldemort  
-Ok Tom mais tu ne ma pas répondu que veux tu ?  
-Ta peau je veux ta peau je vais te tu!!!!!!!!!!! M, Mme Weasley, Percy Bill, et Charlie lui tira un endoloris suivi d'un stupéfix. Voldemort était la inconscient sur le plancher froid du Hall. Mme Weasley alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du et tout le monde la suivie a par Percy qui alla chercher M. Fudge le ministre du ministère de la magie. Quelque minute plus tard Percy revient en compagnie de Cornélius Fudge. -Venez M. le ministre il est la dans le hall. M. Weasley suivie de M. Fudge entra dans le Hall et Voldemort n'était plus la il avait disparue. Arthur expliqua a Cornélius qu'il s'était sûrement remit et partie pendant qu'il était a la cuisine Cornélius le traita de tout les nom qu'il devais exister et même il en inventaire. Il lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas dit a quelqu'un de le surveiller et que c'était un n'incompétent fini et repartie enfin en transplanta chez lui. 


	3. Libération

Chapitre 3 : Libération  
  
Après cet incident chez les Weasley le ministre de la magie commença à faire des recherches pour trouver Voldemort et mis un auror chez les Weasley. Après 2 semaines de recherche ils trouvèrent un rat, plus précisément Croutard donc Peter Pettigrow. Peter devait être jugé le 28 août après-midi.  
  
- Lever vous et dites votre nom âge et pourquoi vous êtes là, Dit Cornélius Fudge - Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, j'ai 30 ans, et je suis accusé d'avoir tué Lily et James Potter. Mais ce n'est pas vrai... - Ont ne vous a pas demander se qui étai vrai ou non. Dit M.Fudge, Étier vous le gardien du secret des Potter? -Noo..n, Bafouilla Pettigrow -Soumettez le au Véritasium, Cria Dumbledore -On ne peut pas faire sauf avec une bonne motivation, Cria Lucius -Non allons passer au vote qui veux le soumettre au véritasium lever la main, dit Fudge tout le monde leva la main a par Lucius Malfoy. -Severus avez-vous le flacon de véritasium, dit Dumbledore -Bien sur Monsieur le directeur, dit Severus Rogue. Il le donna au directeur qui alla le donner au ministre qui alla le faire boire à Pettigrow. -Pettigrow qui était le gardien du secret -Moi -Qui a dit à vous savez qui ou était les Potter - Moi Monsieur -Donc Sirius Black n'a Jamais tué les Potter et vous -C'est bien ça -Emmener le dit Cornélius au détraqueur -Cette histoire est conclue dit M.Fudge -Attendez dit Dumbledore -oui Albus? -Sirius Black est donc libre? -Oui mais avant il devra avoir un autre jugement. -C'est d'accort il va sûrement se montré quand ils vont l'annoncer a la Gazette du sorcier, Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore rentra a Poudlard et envoya un lettre a Sirius pour lui dire de se présenter au ministère de la magie comme sa il pourra être juger. Il envoya aussi une lettre à Harry pour lui dire que Sirius allais être libre. 


	4. Une nouvelle rival

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle rival  
  
Le Premier Septembre au matin Mme. Weasley réveilla tout le monde de bonne heure. Harry et Ron descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Après le petit déjeuner les Weasley et Harry partirent en taxi moldu pour la gare de King's cross. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9¾ avec une demi-heure d'avance. Harry aperçu Cho toute seul dans son coin il décida d'aller la voir.  
  
-Salut Cho, dit Harry -Salut, répondit Cho avec un air triste -Que ce qu'il ne va pas? -Vient  
  
Cho amena Harry à l'écart des autre.  
  
-J'ai passer un été affreux, dit Cho en pleurant, je n'est pas arrêter de penser à Cédric et a son corps que tu as ramener. -Je comprend que c'est dure, mais il faut que tu continuer a vivre sa vie et que tu arrête de penser a ça. Je suis sûr et certain que Cédric ne voudrait pas te voir penser a ça. -Tu as sûrement raison Harry. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler toi au moins tu me comprend. Cho pris Harry dans ses bras. -Revient me voir quand tu veux, lui cria Harry et il partie rejoindre les Weasley. -Tout le monde dans le train, Cria Mme. Weasley - Au revoir et merci pour tout Mme. Weasley -De rien mon chérie revient me voir quand tu veux sa me fait plaisir de te voir.  
  
Harry et ron allèrent rejoindre Hermione qui était déjà dans le train. Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant presque tout le voyage. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la voler. Draco Malfoy se tenait la avec ses 2 acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Toujours vivant Potter, Dit Malfoy -Désoler de te décevoir Malfoy.  
  
Puis tout a coup la porte du compartiment se ré ouvrit et une fille a la chevelure d'un blond magnifique se tenait à coter de Malfoy.  
  
-Bonjour, moi c'est Mélodie. Je vous est entendu vous chamailler et j'ai entendu le nom de Potter est-ce que c'est le Potter qui a survécue à vous- savez-qui? -Oui c'est moi, répondit Harry. Pourquoi? -Je voulais savoir si tu es comme tout le monde dans le train le dît. Le célèbre Harry Potter et ces amis sang-de-bourbe qui essaie toujours de sauver la situation, est-ce-toi?  
  
Malfoy ne pu se retenir, il éclata de rire et répondit :  
  
-Oui, c'est bien lui, qui ta dit ça? Demanda t-il en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. - Un groupe de fille de serpentard. J'espère y être aussi. Et toi tu es dans quelle maison? -Serpentard, lui répondit Malfoy en se tournant vers elle il la regarda dans les yeux et eu un coup de foudre le premier depuis longtemps, Vient on s'en va, on va laisser le célèbre Potter, sa sang-de-bourbe et son Weasley. - Pour qui elle se prend cette petite garce dit Hermione en colère quand ils furent repartis.  
  
Ron en revenais pas Hermione avais insulter quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. Plus personne ne parla du trajet. 


	5. Une surprise pour Harry

Chapitre 5 : une surprise pour Harry  
  
Arrivé à Poudlard, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, appela comme à l'habitude les premières années pour la traverse du lac.  
  
-Les première année par ici, Bonjours dit t'il a l'intention du trio. -Bonjours a toi Hagrid, lui dire t'ils.  
  
Arrivé au château ils allèrent dans la grande-salle pour le banquet de la rentré. Tous discutait en attendant l'arriver des première année. Mcgonnagal entra dans la grande-salle en compagnie dans première année pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Le professeur emporta un tabouret à 3 pattes et y plaça le choixpeau.  
  
Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
  
Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides  
  
Font pâle figure auprès de moi  
  
Car à Poudlard quand je décide  
  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix  
  
Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête  
  
Le choixpeau a toujours raison  
  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
  
Pour connaître votre maison  
  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux  
  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu  
  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez  
  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
  
Et leur patience est proverbiale  
  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
  
Là-bas ce sont des érudits  
  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître  
  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
  
Qui parviennent toujours à leur fin  
  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
  
Et n'aie pas peur reste serein  
  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant!  
  
Tous le monde applaudit la chanson du choixpeau et McGonnagal commença a appeler et première année.  
  
-Gît, Anna -Serpentard, cria le choixpeau -bortisan, tom -Griffondor  
  
Jusqu'au dernier nom  
  
-Crivey, Anna -Hum hum un autre Crivey j'ai déjà placer tes frères a Griffondor mais on dirait que tu n'est pas comme au tu ne vaut pas d'admiration pour Harry Potter, tu a de très grande capacité pourquoi pas aller a serpentard non tu ne veut pas tu veux rester avec tes frères.... - Non pas a serpentard s'il vous plait je veut être avec mes frère s'il vous plait... -donc je vais t'envoyer à GRIFFONDOR -Merci...Merci... -C'est notre sœur crièrent ensemble les 2 frères.  
  
Dumbledor se leva. -je vous rappelle que l'accès a la forêt interdite et évidemment interdite. Il avait dit sa en regardant les jumeaux Weasley, Ron Harry et Hermione. -Nous avons 2 nouvelles élèves dits Dumbledor, la première est Jessy Potter. Harry le regarda avec les yeux rond en se demandant si elle était de sa famille sa question fut vite acheminer par la réponse de Dumbledor. Et oui Harry c'est bien ta sœur. Elle n'était pas avec tes parents quand Voldemort les a tué. Professeur McGonnagal veuillez rapporter le choixpeau s'il vous plait.  
  
Mcgonnagal rapporta le choixpeau et le déposa sur la tête de Jessy.  
  
-Griffondor, cria le choixpeau presque même avant qu'il touche sa tête.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des Griffondor et Jessy alla si asseoir en face de son frère, Harry. Dumbledor leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.  
  
-Il y a aussi une autre élève et elle se nomme Mélodie Lorto.  
  
Mcgonnagal déposa choixpeau sur la tête de Mélodie et celui-ci cria immédiatement :  
  
Serpentard  
  
Mélodie alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentard a coté de son ami Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que le festin commence  
  
Jessy et Harry passe la plus grande partie du repas à parler de leur passer et parla aussi comment il avait réussi tous les fois a vaincre Voldemort tant de fois. A la fin du repas Dumbledor dit;  
  
-Les préfets levez-vous et aller reconduire nos premières années a leurs dortoirs et surtout n'en perdez pas en chemin.  
  
Hermione partie avec les premières années. Harry, Ron et Jessy les suivirent 


End file.
